


【斯莉】天真有邪

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 开往春天的小火车 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 小时候一起玩过禁忌的游戏，探索过彼此的秘密，但西弗勒斯十一岁就离开了莉莉去了德姆斯特朗读书，而现在他们再次遇见了……
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 开往春天的小火车 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963561
Kudos: 26
Collections: 斯莉中长篇





	1. Chapter 1

别小看九岁的孩子，他们并非无知的小纯洁。尤其是那些没人管，老钻小树林的野孩子。

而且蜘蛛尾巷的坏名声也不是浪得虚名。

“我在你家巷口捡到了一本书，”小地方的孩子没什么娱乐，没事就是看书，“要不要一起看？”莉莉挨到了西弗勒斯身边。

“什么书？”西弗勒斯从艾琳的旧书里抬起头。

“好像是什么爱情小说，他们在亲亲……”莉莉看着书封面小声说。

那当然不是什么爱情小说，基本可以归类为情涩小说，写了一大堆两个孩子看不懂的东西，成功勾起了两人的好奇心。

亲亲还要用舌头吗？那个真的可以舔吗？对异性身体的好奇心本来就不少，何况他们几乎整天呆在一起，实在是太熟悉了。

“你让我看看呗，西弗？我也让你看看……”

从梦里惊醒了，莉莉又梦见了西弗勒斯，他们在小树林里亲热，模拟着书里的样子。他们那时候把这个当做游戏，只是好玩，完全不觉得那有什么。

他们的“游戏”持续了一年多，因为十一岁的时候，西弗勒斯收到了德姆斯特朗的通知书。

“我要离开托比亚，我们去北欧生活吧。帮你转了学校，德姆斯特朗那边以为你是纯血统，不要说漏了嘴。”艾琳恢复了普林斯这个姓，带着西弗勒斯离开了英国，从那之后，莉莉就再也没见过西弗勒斯。

十二岁的时候，莉莉在图书馆顿悟了自己小时候一直跟西弗勒斯玩的是不纯洁的游戏，当晚她就做了她人生第一个春//梦。

之后她的梦里就只有他，就算她也跟几个男生不长不短的约会过，可她只梦见他。

他紧紧地抱住她，亲吻是那样的温柔，他把她按倒在空教室的桌子上，还有禁林里洒满金色落叶的草地……

“莉莉你到底在想什么？又在想中午吃什么？”詹姆疑惑地对她说，每次莉莉发呆，他追问她，她都会说在想下一顿吃什么，难道不是厨房做什么你就吃什么吗？

“是啊，总不可能是在想你吧？”莉莉开着玩笑，詹姆追了她好一阵了，她没答应也没拒绝。

不过今天的礼堂有点不一样，桌子上没有吃的，邓布利多穿了他最鲜艳的袍子，敲了敲杯子。

“有件事现在才宣布可能有点晚了，不过我们也是临时定下的，先让我们鼓掌欢迎德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿的交换生……”

莉莉抬眼看，脑子就一阵轰鸣，西弗勒斯，不会错，西弗勒斯，跟她梦里一模一样！

他穿着德姆斯特朗的袍子，黑发柔顺地披在肩膀上，他似乎一眼就看到了她，他对她微笑，只对她一个人微笑。

莉莉觉得自己有点晕。

“你真的拒绝去布斯巴顿学习，这可是难得的机会，”玛丽觉得莉莉疯了，她成绩那么好，却把机会让给了别人。

“嗯，我不去，”虽然德姆斯特朗的交换生被分到了斯莱特林，但她还是找机会跟西弗勒斯见面了。

他真的跟她梦里一模一样，莉莉终于知道自己一直梦见他的原因是什么了，他的目光似乎能够触摸她，她站在他身边几乎快要融化了。

“我们——去禁林里转转吧？”莉莉鼓足勇气说。

“哦，我很怀念——”西弗勒斯这句话到底是什么意思，莉莉瞬间涨红了脸。


	2. Chapter 2

一般学生不来禁林，这里面黑乎乎的环境也并不优美，说不定一脚踩到了独角兽的粑粑，但莉莉明显动机不纯，她可不是来找西弗勒斯聊天的。

他们当年在小树林发生了点不怎么纯洁的故事，不知道西弗还记不记得，想不想重温旧梦呢？

天啊，莉莉，你在想什么?!时隔多年见面你就要搞这个?

可是他那么吸引她啊，他的发梢，眉角，下颌，喉结，莉莉听到自己咽口水的声音。

她要是努力勾搭他一下，是不是可以睡到他?她这么多年，一直在梦里睡他。

“你都没有给我写信，明明答应了。”莉莉歪着头斜眼瞪他，她这个角度最可爱。娇嗔娇嗔，目的是娇而不是嗔，她当然一清二楚。

“我写了，真的，”西弗勒斯举手发誓，“从来没收到你的回信，可能真的是太远了，猫头鹰罢工。”

“姑且相信你，”莉莉抿起嘴角，“之前一点风声都没有呢，没想到会有别的学校的交换生，你什么时候知道要来霍格沃茨的?”

“知道的挺早的，我的教授提前告诉我了，说想去就考第一名……”西弗勒斯笑了笑，“学校之间想增强联系，英国局势不是挺坏的?你们校长想联合三个学校的力量一起对抗伏……”

“嘘，不能说!不能说那个人的名字!”莉莉扑上去捂住了西弗勒斯的嘴，她的绿眼睛看进他的黑眼睛里，里面有个小小的她。

“说了会怎么样?”西弗勒斯在她手心说话，弄得她有点痒。

“会发生不好的事情，”莉莉脸红了，其实她也不知道。

但此时她心跳到几乎跳出嘴巴，脑子也发热的快要冒烟了。

“西弗，”她踮起脚尖，鼓起勇气在他喉结亲了一下，“我一直，一直很想你!”

愣了一下，西弗勒斯伸手搂住莉莉的细腰，“莉莉，”西弗勒斯在她耳边轻声说，“你，有男朋友了吗？”

“没……没有……”莉莉感觉西弗勒斯凑近了她，轻轻咬她的耳朵尖，整个人立刻开始发抖，“西弗……西弗……你呢?有没有女朋友?”

“你以为我为了谁回来呢?”他在她耳边低声笑，“你的耳朵好红，”他咬了咬那粉红色的小耳朵，“我记得你小时候很大方，什么都让我做——”

脑子里嗡的一声，莉莉整个人都要气化了，他没忘，他记得，当然了，他肯定记得，他又没有失忆。

“西弗!你笑我?我那时候不懂……”她嘤咛了一声，轻轻地打了他一下。

“那现在呢?”

他的唇顺着莉莉的耳朵滑到她的脸颊，然后是眉眼和鼻尖。他的手顺着她的曲线向上爬，腰肢很细，小腹很软，胸脯很饱满。

“西弗……”莉莉用唇回应他，她渴望他的吻，却被他躲开了。

他的眸色那样深，表情那样玩味，手指轻薄地停留在她柔软的胸脯上，甚至他的手指有意无意地在她乳尖上滑动。他欣赏着她的慌乱的表情，她没有拒绝也没有逃跑。

是的，莉莉一直很大方，在把自己送给他这件事上面，一直如此。

他勾起嘴角:“莉莉，让我们叙叙旧。”

用另一只手掐住莉莉的下巴，他几乎是半强迫地让她张开了嘴，“记得吗?我们这样吻过。”

他低头覆上她的唇，舌尖舔了舔她的唇瓣，然后不容置疑地深入她的口中，搅动着她，品尝着她的甜蜜津液，吸吮着她小巧的舌尖。

莉莉的小舌跟他缠绕在一起，追逐嬉戏，他忽然抽身了，舌尖拉出长长的细丝，她的眼神迷茫地看着他，一副恋恋不舍的样子，撅起了嘴。

看着她失望的表情，西弗勒斯立刻又吻了上去。

“其实那时候我只觉得你好香，尤其是这里，”西弗勒斯顺着她的颈线吻向莉莉的颈侧，那里薄薄的皮肤下面是澎湃的血液，带着满满她的味道，她的荷尔蒙。

他轻轻地吸咬着，在她雪白的脖子上留下几颗小草莓，惹得莉莉轻呼出声。

“但有些地方跟记忆里不一样了。”不知道什么时候莉莉的衬衣扣子已经散开了，露出她半杯的白色小内衣，她的乳房挺翘爆满，被内衣挤出柔软的弧线。

“啊——”莉莉想要遮住胸口，可西弗勒斯已经拉开她一侧内衣，含住了她的乳尖，用舌尖撩拨起来。

一连串破碎的呻吟溢出莉莉的嘴角，这样直接的刺激让她难以招架，还没人这样吻过她，她向后仰起头，把乳房更多的送进他嘴里。

她湿了，莉莉感觉到了腿心一阵热涌，甚至她的腿心一阵一阵的空虚，莉莉不由自主地夹紧了双腿，摩擦着阴蒂，感到了一阵前所未有的愉悦。

“西弗，另一边也要……”她鼓足了勇气蚊子哼。

“知道啦，都会给你的。”他轻笑起来，找了一个树桩坐下，把莉莉抱在膝上，扯开她另一侧的内衣，亲吻她另一侧乳尖。

他用舌头摆弄着她的蓓蕾，一手搂住她的腰，另一只手摩擦着她的大腿。

“嗯～啊～”莉莉无意识地呻吟着，呼吸急促，眼角是动情后哽咽的眼泪，她抚摸着他的头发，咬住唇忍不住舒服的轻哼，她的腰在不由自主地晃来晃去，好舒服，西弗，这样好舒服，我还想要更舒服。

头顶上是透过层层叠叠树叶的花太阳，禁林里只有风吹过树叶的沙沙声，莉莉感觉到西弗勒斯的手深入她的裙底，摸到了她的大腿根，空虚感让她调整了一下姿势，给他打开方便之门，西弗勒斯摸到了她湿透的内裤，他按了按那湿透的小布料，顺着她的缝隙轻轻滑动，莉莉顿时一阵颤抖，果然跟她想得一样舒服，西弗勒斯的手有魔法。

“西弗，好棒，”莉莉在他耳边说。

吐出她红肿的乳尖，西弗勒斯深吸了一口气，他刚刚把手指插进了莉莉的花穴，她湿透了，她呻吟出声。

他真的没想第一次跟莉莉约会就做到这个程度，他只想跟她亲亲抱抱而已。

可是莉莉实在太诱人了，而且她太配合他了。

调整了一下坐姿，西弗勒斯让莉莉侧坐在他腿上，搂住她的腰，分开她的腿，手指轻柔地在她蜜穴里进进出出。

“喜欢吗?”他轻声说，“宝贝你好紧。”

莉莉红着脸搂住他的脖子，轻轻地用唇蹭着他的唇角，小声说:“嗯，喜欢。”

她很紧窄，勉强放得下他一根手指，蜜穴里火热柔软的媚肉颤抖地缠着他，随着他的动作翻出一股一股的蜜汁，随着他的动作发出淫靡的抽插声。

一阵一阵的快感让莉莉皱起了眉头，她感觉小腹一阵阵的紧缩，她在上升，有一根弦在她深处，马上就要断了。

就在他又一次插入，并用拇指去揉搓她的阴蒂时，莉莉深处的线一下子断开了，她搂紧西弗勒斯的脖子，在他膝盖上高潮连连，她的花穴夹紧了西弗勒斯的手指，一股热流喷了出来，莉莉哽咽着，任由自己无法自控的在他掌中痉挛。


	3. Chapter 3

天真蓝啊，莉莉神游在课堂之外，你看那朵云的形状，好像西弗勒斯的手指。

莉莉捧住脸，她脑子里只有一个画面——西弗勒斯似笑非笑地抽出他湿透了的手指，轻轻用舌头舔了一下，“真甜，”他说，“我可以直接尝尝吗？”

接着他……莉莉觉得自己的记忆已经混乱了，他舔她的时候她一定是晕过去了，她脑子里有什么弦断了，身体里也有什么界限开启了，原来天堂之上还有那么多天堂……

“伊万斯小姐!伊万斯小姐!”宾斯教授已经喊了几声，莉莉还是没反应，玛丽推了莉莉一把，莉莉一个激灵回过神来，正好看到宾斯教授飘到她面前。

“对不起——我，我有点不舒服，教授。”莉莉结结巴巴地说。

“脸很红，去医疗翼吧。”还好宾斯教授是个幽灵，他感觉不到莉莉是不是真的发烧。

吐了吐舌头，莉莉踉踉跄跄地离开了教室，她没去医疗翼，她知道自己没有生病，只是被西弗勒斯撩得受不了，谁能想到他们只是在树林里约个会就能互相撩拨到那个地步呢，他尝了尝她，他让她飞上了天，他们差一点点就做到最后了，没做是因为他们都没准备措施。

“不行，莉儿，”西弗勒斯把脸埋在她肩膀上，“不能冒险，那对你不公平。 ”

她能感觉到他膨胀得不得了，她也很想安慰他:“或许可以最后拿出来……我听别人说……”

“那都是骗女孩子的，别信，”西弗勒斯继续在她肩膀上平息自己，有一下没一下地轻抚她的后背，“我不着急，莉儿，能再见到你真好，你还喜欢我真好……”

“那我怎么帮你?”莉莉也鼓足勇气去触碰他，天啊，这个尺寸，莉莉默默在心里比了个赞。

“这样，这样，”西弗勒斯拉住她的手，教她怎样“上下求索”。

累得莉莉手腕疼，但她很开心。没什么比跟渴慕了几年的人亲密接触更让她觉得甜蜜的了，尤其是他很尊重她，不会因为他们小时候那些轻浮的亲热觉得她廉价。

他珍不珍惜她，女孩子当然感觉得出来。

抱了一会儿，整理好衣服，两人手拉着手离开了禁林，虽然有些害羞但莉莉很活泼，她很快就能说俏皮话了，他们开始聊分开的这些日子都干了什么，西弗勒斯实在很会讽刺，逗得莉莉哈哈大笑，笑声惊动了书上的小鸟，也惊动了路边的掠夺者。

“不是吧?是那个交换生和伊万斯?”詹姆波特瞪大了眼睛，“他们手拉着手……曹，他们什么关系?”

“你爱上了一朵杨花，哥们儿，”小天狼星幸灾乐祸地笑，“交换生昨天才来，今天就能跟我们的姑娘手拉手了，或许还不止手拉手呢！我们的姑娘魅力四射啊。”

“气死我对你没好处，大脚板!哼，我要好好教训一下那家伙，别以为我们霍格沃茨的姑娘那么好泡，”詹姆捏得指关节卡巴卡巴响，“德姆斯特朗是住在斯莱特林宿舍对吧?帮我混进去，你弟弟不是在斯莱特林吗？”

“别这样，会闹成国际事件的，詹姆。”卢平担心地说。

“我们做的干净利落一点谁能怀疑到我们头上呢?”詹姆笑着继续戳小天狼星，“你能搞定雷古勒斯吧?要个口令而已。”

小天狼星皱起眉头:“可以是可以……”但雷古勒斯可不是那么好忽悠的。

“那就没问题了!我已经想好了办法了!”詹姆眯起眼睛。

德姆斯特朗的交换生住在斯莱特林，布斯巴顿的交换生住在拉文克劳，算是霍格沃茨最好的住宿待遇，单人间带盥洗室。

西弗勒斯给了莉莉口令，让她没事可以去看看他带来的书，睡午觉也可以，肯定比格兰芬多五人间的宿舍安静。

他本身特别忙，因为初来乍到，参观校园和课程衔接都要慢慢适应，甚至还要参加一系列座谈会。

没时间陪我啊，莉莉撅着嘴看着西弗勒斯和布斯巴顿的交换生又一起跟着麦格教授走了，她有点嫉妒，布斯巴顿的交换生是个及其漂亮的大美女，总跟西弗勒斯在一起，哼。

于是她决定中午去西弗勒斯宿舍睡一觉，他的床上一定都是他的味道。

混进了斯莱特林宿舍，西弗勒斯的门虚掩着，西弗真是大意，他居然没有关好门，虽然霍格沃茨没有小偷……

关好了门，莉莉来不及参观斯莱特林的豪华宿舍，就一头扎进西弗勒斯的床上。

啊——西弗的味道，

啊——好软，

啊——怎么有点不对劲?

莉莉感觉自己的脸和手似乎黏在了西弗勒斯的床上，不是床单上，是陷入了床铺的那种感觉，虽然她是侧着脸趴的，不至于被床铺窒息，但她现在就是动不了，怎么回事?救命呀!

詹姆波特对自己的此次恶作剧很满意，那个讨厌的交换生会被黏到床上起不来，完美地错过上课和开会，还会大大出糗，说不定这样一来他就回德姆斯特朗了呢，简直太棒了!我真是聪明!

扭来扭去也没办法从床上起来，莉莉趴在床上喘粗气，这到底是什么?防盗咒语?还是西弗的陷阱?没必要啊，他要搞什么口味她都配合他呀。

扭得累了，莉莉干脆趴在西弗勒斯的床上睡着了，在梦里她又开始少儿不宜，哼哼唧唧地跟西弗勒斯滚在洋溢着夏日阳光味道的床单上……

西弗勒斯回宿舍的时候被莉莉吓了一跳，额，你这个睡觉的姿势很奇妙啊，真的不会落枕吗？

“莉莉，莉莉，”他推了推她，“下午不去上课吗?睡过头了?”

“嗯?西弗?抱……”莉莉想伸手擦擦口水，才想起自己现在根本不能动，“我被黏住了，西弗，你的床怎么回事?快把我弄下来!”

“什么，黏住了?”西弗勒斯愣了一下，他上前一步研究了一会儿莉莉的手和脸，还真的牢牢地黏在床上，“这好像是恶咒啊，谁给我的床下咒了?”西弗勒斯挥舞了一个“咒立停”，亮光一闪，居然没效果，莉莉还是粘在床上下不来。

“这……要我去找教授来帮忙吗？”西弗勒斯迟疑地询问莉莉。

“千万不要，好丢人啊，我是偷偷溜进斯莱特林宿舍的，千万不能告诉教授，”莉莉拼命表示反对，“你再试试别的方法……”

试了几种魔咒都不行，西弗勒斯又开始试魔药，幸好试到一种魔药的时候，莉莉的脸居然能从床上拿开了。

“天哪，我脖子好疼，”莉莉抬起头，晃了晃脖子，“太棒了，西弗，我还以为真的要等到教授来给我解咒。”

“那你怎么奖励我呢？，”知道能解开黏胶，西弗勒斯立刻松了一口气，可他看着莉莉趴在床上的样子，脑袋里忽然转起奇怪的念头来。


	4. Chapter 4

莉莉咬住嘴唇，表情无辜地看着他:“什么都可以，你不会欺负我，对不对?”

顺着莉莉的腿，探索制服裙下，西弗勒斯轻触着，墨色的眼睛似乎更黑了，他的手指有意无意地滑过她的应饱满凸起的花园，轻轻地说，“我当然不会欺负你，我会很温柔的……”

“西弗……”莉莉实在受不了他的触摸，眼睛水汪汪地看着他，撒娇地撅起嘴。

实在是适合亲吻的小圆唇，西弗勒斯抬起她的下巴吻上去，莉莉立刻张开嘴巴迎合他，她的舌头柔软地与他嬉戏，吸吮着他的入侵，饥渴得好像一条跳上岸的小金鱼。

只是深吻与唇舌交缠莉莉就已经湿了，西弗勒斯的手指很快发现了这一点，莉莉现在的姿势很适合他的探索，西弗勒斯把莉莉的内裤脱到膝盖，她深粉色的花穴呈现在他面前，随着她的呼吸收缩着。

“别看，啊，好害羞。”莉莉抿住嘴唇。

“莉儿，你还记得最初我们见面的时候，你送了我一朵会开开合合的花吗?”西弗勒斯轻轻地揉着莉莉的穴口，里面立刻涌出更多的蜜汁。

“记得，但是你为什么要说这个?”莉莉喘息着问。

“因为今天这朵花也很美……”他的指尖顺着滑腻滑进她的身体，里面更加火热湿滑，他轻轻地在她的嫩肉中抽动着，很快就找到了她的敏感点。

所以一切都是注定的吗?莉莉拼命忍住脱口而出的呻吟，呼吸散乱了起来，我一开始送了西弗勒斯一朵花，现在我要送给他我的另一朵花了?

手指挤出了深处更多的蜜汁，西弗勒斯感觉她的湿度差不多了，又加了一根手指，莉莉立刻咬住了嘴唇，“疼。”

“很快会适应的，宝贝，”西弗勒斯立刻去揉搓她凸起的红豆，激烈的刺激让莉莉立刻忽略了那点刺痛，身体里的快感迅速升高，她想要躲闪却躲闪不开，几乎是被逼着爬上了顶点。

太快了，她喘息着抽搐，却还有些不满足，她想要更深入的缠绵，而不是西弗勒斯帮她高潮，她想要他的皮肤，汗水，想要他四肢跟她缠在一起，想要他难耐的喘息和互相深埋。

其实西弗勒斯何尝不是胀得难受，他抽出手指，看着莉莉蜜汁四溢的花穴，真美，他低下头用舌尖舔了舔，美好的味道，他把舌尖探了进去……

“天啊，西弗……”莉莉几乎尖叫出声，她语无伦次地结巴起来，“天啊，把我放开，西弗勒斯，我也要你。”

因为床还带着魔咒，莉莉下来之后，西弗勒斯扯下来被子，两人几乎是立刻滚到了床前的地毯上，衣服像糖纸一样扔了满地，西弗勒斯的皮肤滚烫，莉莉几乎是叹着气抱着他的身体，真好，他的身体真好。

他的白跟她的苍白不同，带着一点黄调，却更加细腻，也没有雀斑，摸起来非常舒服，他身上有一些陈旧的伤疤，身材略微偏瘦却筋骨结实，体毛不多，皮肤下面是柔韧的肌肉。

莉莉来不及细看，他身上坚硬的滚烫蹭着她，她几乎是下意识地用手握住，那感觉就像绒布包住的钢铁，她满意地叹气，好棒，西弗勒斯有她幻想过的最漂亮的身体，她从来不喜欢全身是毛的男人，跟猩猩似的。

“要尝尝吗？”他沙哑着嗓子问，莉莉不等他说完就舔了上去，那感觉几乎让他上天，当然莉莉没什么技术，牙齿一直碰到他的敏感，有点疼，但这种亲密感和成就感简直无法形容。

“真棒，莉儿，你真棒……”他喃喃地说着，抚摸着她的头发。她抬起眼睛看着他，因为被顶到喉咙而泪汪汪的，又纯洁又情欲。

感觉再不停下自己要忍不住，西弗勒斯把莉莉压到了身下，他分开她的腿，低声说:“魔药我有准备，我们来吧?”

“嗯。”莉莉腿间早就酥酥麻麻，渴望他的入侵。她感觉他的顶端顶在她的入口，立刻闭上眼睛等待传说中初次的痛。

可她感觉到他一点一点挤开她的小穴，插入她的深处，她的媚肉立刻毫无骨气缠了上去，深处的敏感被顶住，开始颤颤巍巍地抖动，却并不怎么疼。

她悄悄睁开眼，看到西弗勒斯拿着魔杖在念着什么，他在念止疼咒?这种时候?居然不会念错?

坏心眼的用力夹了他一下，西弗勒斯的魔咒立刻错了一个音，莉莉想笑，可身体立刻抽痛了一下。

“别闹，”西弗勒斯拍了拍莉莉的大腿，“很快就好了。”

好吧，为了不让自己疼他真的煞费苦心，莉莉感动起来，用腿盘紧了他的腰。

再不动自己就要炸开了，西弗勒斯开始慢慢地抽动，莉莉叫了一声，他立刻吓得停下了，却发现她是舒服的呻吟。

不得不说他们是天生的契合，西弗勒斯小心翼翼的抽插，也让莉莉舒服的无法自控，他每一下都顶在她的敏感上，凸起的狰狞棱角刮擦着她蠕动的媚肉，好像挠背挠到了痒处。

还没等西弗勒斯忍不住，莉莉就先到了，这是跟刚刚揉搓小红豆带来的刺激感完全不同的高潮，莉莉感觉无数金线从他们契合的部位发散到四肢百骸，最初的那一根冲到大脑深处之后脑内一片空白，她的身体绷紧，紧紧地吸住他，有规律地收缩着，每一下都带着她越飞越高，她深处涌出一大股的暖流，又温暖又紧绷。

西弗勒斯当然受不了这样的刺激，他最后抽动了几下，性器胀大了一圈，狠狠地插入在她最深处，他抱紧她，猛地射了出来

实在是忍了很久，他抱着她很长时间才松手，被子上一片泥泞，西弗勒斯有点不太好意思地把莉莉搂在他汗湿的怀里，亲了亲她的额头。

“疼吗?我是不是太粗鲁了?”他小声问。

“一点都不疼，”莉莉搂住他的脖子，“好棒，我好喜欢，我喜欢你，西弗。”

“我也喜欢你，莉莉。”他欣喜地说。

年轻人的精力是无穷的，两人抱着休息了一会儿，看看时间早就过了上课时间，干脆不去了。挨挨蹭蹭又有点兴奋，西弗勒斯问莉莉还可以吗?莉莉表示太可以了，我们接着来吧。

两个人像发情的兔子一样在宿舍搞了一下午，莉莉比西弗勒斯还沉迷这件事，因为西弗勒斯的那话儿似乎有魔法，他插进去她几乎就要高潮，她叫得嗓子都哑了，喷的快要脱水了。

吃完饭的时候，詹姆失望地发现斯莱特林长桌上那个斯内普没有中招，吃饭还吃的挺欢。

“莉莉，你下午干嘛去了，怎么没来上课?”玛丽问莉莉，“在你竹马那里睡过头了?”

莉莉正在狂喝南瓜汁，差点被呛死，她咳了半天，对着玛丽傻笑。

“啥?你中午去哪了?”詹姆怪叫。


	5. Chapter 5

格兰芬多不擅长藏秘密，詹姆逼问莉莉的时候把自己的行为交代了个一干二净。

莉莉不善地眯起眼睛：“所以你给西弗勒斯床上施了恶咒？要把他黏在上面？”

“我……”詹姆抓耳挠腮，却不知道该怎么说。

“你把莉莉黏到她朝思暮想的小竹马床上了？”玛丽大笑出声，“莉莉，你们绝对亲热过了对吧？”

“朝思暮想？”詹姆倒吸了一口气，“你……”

“那是莉莉想了很多年的childhood sweethearts呀，”玛丽愉快地插嘴，“谢谢你帮她如愿以偿。莉莉，快谢谢詹姆。”

现在换成莉莉瞪玛丽了。

“莉莉为了他都不肯交换去布斯巴顿呢。而且他也想你，对不对？要不干嘛专门交换过来？”玛丽满不在乎地逗莉莉，“快说出来让魁地奇明星死心。”

莉莉红着脸瞥了一眼斯莱特林长桌，她那个表情基本是默认了，詹姆几乎晕倒在肉馅饼里，不过没人在乎他。

晚上莉莉跟西弗勒斯一起去了图书馆，呆了不到半小时就溜走了，坏掉的盥洗室很适合妖精打架，能从盥洗台的镜子里看到整个过程，莉莉脚软的几乎没办法走回格兰芬多塔楼，哭泣的桃金娘变成了鼻血长流的桃金娘。

不过第二天，西弗勒斯就进了医疗翼。

“怎么回事？”莉莉刚吃完早饭就听到了这个消息，急急忙忙跑到了医疗翼。

这居然是一起交通事故，早起在操场跑步的西弗勒斯被飞天扫帚给撞了，扫帚骑士问都不用问——我们的魁地奇明星詹姆波特。

“我相信我们的学生不是故意的。”邓布利多温和而护短，“魁地奇训练中难免有意外。”

可这是飞天扫帚撞行人啊，莉莉想要尖叫，鬼才相信詹姆不是故意的。

但西弗勒斯点了点头：“当然，肯定不是故意的，大约是飞天扫帚出了故障吧，我也不严重，只是断了几根骨头，很快就会好的。”

莉莉瞪大眼睛，想要插嘴说詹姆早就针对西弗勒斯了，可她刚张开嘴，就收到了西弗勒斯不赞同的眼神，她的话到嘴边变成了一个嗝，闭上了嘴。

邓布利多走后，莉莉不满地摇晃西弗勒斯的手，“你为什么不跟邓布利多教授告状，詹姆一定是故意的。”

“我是来交换学习的，不是来制造矛盾的，你以为邓布利多教授那么聪明的人看不出来你都能看出来的事情吗？”西弗勒斯笑了笑，把莉莉拉到怀里，“陪着我好不好？上午请假吧。”

当然好了，莉莉闻到他身上的味道就晕了，他身上有佛手柑和柚木的味道，莉莉知道她的迷情剂绝对是这个味道的。

庞弗雷夫人拿来了魔药，西弗勒斯这种程度的骨折不算很严重，但也得喝药。莉莉帮他倒了水，回来他还在对黑乎乎的魔药皱眉。

“怎么啦？你也会嫌药苦吗？”莉莉淘气地说。

“如果我能吃到什么很甜的东西，当然就不怕了。”西弗勒斯说。

“糖吗？”莉莉迟疑地说，她觉得他的意思绝对不是糖。

“比糖更甜。”西弗勒斯拉过莉莉，亲了亲她，“这个。”

这样的糖莉莉当然很愿意给西弗勒斯吃，他满意地喝了药，靠在枕头上，让莉莉拉上病床周围的帷幔，说是要休息一下。

他的休息自然不是睡觉。

亲吻只是开胃小菜，西弗勒斯的手探入莉莉裙下，揉搓着她娇嫩的花蒂和穴口，莉莉配合着调整姿势，让他更好的抚摸她，西弗勒斯的指尖在小穴口转了圈，那儿已经湿了，他很轻易的就能滑入紧致的小穴内。

莉莉皱着眉头小声哼着，主动将底裤脱下一半，西弗勒斯能看到她粉嫩的花穴，包括他进进出出的中指，他只是抽插了几下，就听到了淫靡的水声，透明的蜜汁甚至沿着大腿内侧流了下来。

“把衣服掀起来，宝贝。”西弗勒斯一边动着手指一边轻声说，他要让她足够舒服才行。

害羞地掀起上衣，莉莉把内衣也翻了上去，露出浑圆雪白的乳球，可爱的乳头已经硬了，挺在乳峰的正中央。西弗勒斯张开嘴，把她敏感的乳尖含进嘴里，用舌头挑逗着。

“啊……啊……西弗……”莉莉忍不住地呻吟着，上下夹击的快感让她快要站不住了。

“小声点，会被庞弗雷夫人听到的。”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛说。

莉莉立刻捂住了嘴，可指缝间还是流出破碎的低吟。

西弗勒斯的手指和嘴唇都没停下，把莉莉的乳尖和蜜穴都折腾的湿淋淋红艳艳，他在小穴里又加了一根手指，摩擦着她深处的软肉，只是几下莉莉立刻到达了顶点，她站不住地趴到床上，浑身颤抖，一点力气也没有了。

“好棒，西弗，”莉莉颤抖地说，“可你现在骨头断了，还是不要……”

可她看到他裤子下面的凸起，不做似乎很不人道。

“你躺着不要动，我来。”莉莉自告奋勇地爬上床，跨坐在西弗勒斯腰上，动手解他的腰带。他的分身又粗又大，而且很长，刚被放出来还微微颤动着，顶端也冒出了透明的前液。

想起它在自己体内抽插所制造出来的强烈快感，莉莉不由得小穴一阵紧缩，透明的爱液溢了出来，滴在西弗勒斯大腿上。

“看来莉儿馋了，流口水了，”西弗勒斯在她腿间摸了一把，调戏地笑。

莉莉涨红了脸，娇媚地瞥了他一眼，“怎么，不行吗？”

她一边说一边沉下腰，把他的大家伙一点一点吃进去，敏感的花穴一感觉到肉棒的侵入，立刻紧紧地吸咬住了他的粗大。

这感觉太舒服了，西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，莉莉的一切都是那么销魂。

他的粗长慢慢撑开她娇嫩的花径，碾过她所有的敏感点，那些媚肉像活的一样绞住他的棒身，不停地跳动。

“天啊，莉儿，你太好了，”西弗勒斯叹息着，“你舒服吗？”

莉莉当然很舒服，她眼睛水汪汪地看着他，扭着腰，让他的粗大在她蜜穴里不停地进进出出，她的整个花径似乎都有快感，只是几下，她感觉又要高潮了。

西弗勒斯抓着她晃动的乳球，看着她像是用他的肉棒自慰般的摇着屁股，小穴因为快感而一缩一缩，把他夹得好舒服，他的粗大立刻涨得更大了。

看着莉莉动情摇晃的样子，西弗勒斯真想立刻把她压在身下，狠狠地艹她，她的花穴，她的嘴唇，她的双峰，她的后穴，他都要，他喘息着，希望自己的骨头快点好。

莉莉的屁股扭得越来越快，俏白的小脸也越来越红了，西弗勒斯知道她快要高潮了，于是按着她的腰，配合着她的频率，往上顶弄，大力戳着那既柔软湿滑，又紧得不可思议的蜜穴。

两人几乎是同时达到了高潮，莉莉痉挛着拼命吸绞着西弗勒斯的粗大，把他吸得射得停不下来，西弗勒斯使劲顶入她的深处，被里面的狭窄夹得爽翻。真不知道她这么娇小，是怎么吃下他的粗大的。

“怎么样，药效起效了吗？”庞弗雷夫人拉开门走了进来，她掀开帘子，看到莉莉侧卧在西弗勒斯身边，两人盖着被子睡得正香，她挑了挑眉，放下帘子，现在的孩子们动作真快啊，她记得这个交换生来了没几天啊。

听到庞弗雷夫人走了，莉莉才惊慌地爬起来，把衣服穿好，她对着西弗勒斯吐吐舌头，又被他拉过去亲了半天。

“等我好了，我们好好做，”他温柔地对莉莉说。

“我被你带坏了，”莉莉轻声说，“成了一个不知道满足的女孩了。”

“看来我做的还算可以，”西弗勒斯用鼻子蹭她的脸颊，“这些年我想你的时候，也钻研过几本书的。”

“这么多年，你只想着我，没有对别人动过心思吗？”莉莉撒娇地说。

“小时候在小树林里做那些游戏的时候，我就认定你了。”西弗勒斯转了转眼睛，回忆小时候，“那时候你不就把你给我了吗？”

“我那时候可什么都不懂。”莉莉捂住脸说。

“我懂就可以了。”

隔壁病房的肇事司机在心里祈祷，隔壁那些奇怪的声音是老鼠，是嗅嗅，绝对不是……绝对不是……


	6. Chapter 6

可惜庞弗雷夫人医术高超，西弗勒斯很快就痊愈出院了。

为什么要说可惜，是因为他跟莉莉愉快的医疗翼幽会被迫结束了。

“真的很可惜，”西弗勒斯喃喃自语，他也是后来才知道那个肇事者兼莉莉的追求者住在隔壁的，应该多弄点声响让他听听，不过莉莉那样迷人的声音，他又不愿意被其他人听到。

“可惜什么？”莉莉抬起大眼睛看着他，哦，这个角度西弗勒斯也很好看，他的睫毛很长。

“嗯——不能整天赖着你？”西弗勒斯低头看她的时候，睫毛会在脸上形成一个小小的暗影，会让莉莉想象冬天雪花落上去的样子。

“真堕落，”莉莉眯起眼睛佯怒，“做那种事要适可而止！”其实她根本不这么想。

“为什么你会默认我们整天在一起就一定是在做那种事啊？我们就不能温馨地约会吗？”西弗勒斯笑得非常轻薄。

“啊——你太讨厌了，西弗！”莉莉使劲拍了他一下，红了脸，真敢说啊，事实就是骨头都断了躺在医疗翼，也没阻止你这个那个啊，还好意思在这里装！

“我很讨厌嘛？”西弗勒斯可怜兮兮地看着莉莉，“你都不知道分开这几年我有多担心，担心时间长了你忘了我，担心你这小傻妞会不会被其他男人骗走，担心就算见了面你也不再喜欢我了……我对你不是只有欲望哦，我可以跟你什么都不做只是手牵手的，听听我的心，它只为你跳。”

西弗勒斯把莉莉搂在他胸口，跟莉莉进展太快了被吓到的其实是西弗勒斯，他准备了很多年的追求的手段都没用上，只有x书的姿势倒是用了个十成十。【事后西弗勒斯很莉莉交流过，莉莉心说没用上还好，那些招数真的很老土。】

不过这些很有诚意的表白没有让莉莉感动，她叹了口气，看着西弗勒斯，捧住他的脸：“西弗，你又在担心乱七八糟的啦，你说的什么只有欲望，我根本都没想过啊，在一起很快乐不就行了吗？”

西弗勒斯第一次感到斯莱特林们常说的，面对格兰芬多会让你很无力，因为他们很多时候都只是带着脑袋装饰用，主要使用反射神经生活。

把这些当做莉莉对你“活儿”很好的夸奖吧，西弗勒斯努力安慰自己，但恋爱也不能只是咿咿呀呀对吧？至少也得让莉莉日后想起来是莞尔微笑，而不是小脸通红。

“莉莉，下次霍格莫德我们一起去吧？约个会什么的。”西弗勒斯打听到了霍格莫德周末这个信息。

“咦？”莉莉咬着笔尖，“那时候城堡里人好少，我还想我们可以……”

“莉莉，你到底是喜欢我，还是只是想睡我？”西弗勒斯捂住脸哀叹。

“啊这……都有吧。”诚实的格兰芬多扇动可爱的大眼睛，说着毫无灵魂的话，“西弗你这样的身材对我吸引力很大，我做梦都会梦到……”

虽然莉莉这么说，但西弗勒斯也是不会妥协的，霍格莫德周末他一大早就把莉莉拖到了费尔奇面前，登记去霍格莫德。

“我还以为我们说好了。”穿了肥T恤宽运动裤的莉莉万分不情愿，“我们就不能找个空教室……”

“不行！”西弗勒斯坚持光明正大的约会，他们一起走去霍格莫德可以昭告天下——莉莉现在属于他，以后也不会让给任何人。

于是在一群精致恶心的情侣包围下，莉莉和西弗勒斯坐到了帕笛芙茶馆。

西弗勒斯的表情很僵硬，尤其是那个光着p股的金色小天使向他撒下粉红的纸屑之后。

“啊，他没穿裤子。”莉莉指着小天使说。

“可是他们都说这里是最好的约会地点，”西弗勒斯坐在粉色褶边的小圆桌旁，开始怀疑霍格沃茨学生的品味。

“大约因为大家嘴巴都忙着，所以没时间挑剔吧。”莉莉愉快地说，她忽然发现帕笛芙茶馆的桌布很长，已经垂到地面了，哦，这可不错。

“你要喝什么……呃～莉莉！”西弗勒斯瞪大眼睛。

脱了鞋子把脚丫子顺着西弗勒斯的腿往上爬，莉莉用手撑着脸，表情特别正常：“咖啡。”

西弗勒斯红了脸，点了两杯咖啡。

嗯，找到地方了，莉莉用脚揉了他腿间几下，就感觉到他的硬度，一想起他的东西，莉莉就晕乎乎，小肚子绞成一个疙瘩。真是迷人又好用啊，西弗。

“老实点，莉莉。”点完了咖啡，西弗勒斯低声跟莉莉说。

“看不到的，放心啦。”莉莉对他眨眼，“对了，你知道我的T恤里穿了什么嘛？你猜到了我就给你看！”

“……”西弗勒斯后悔了，他们应该呆在城堡里，“你不会没穿……”

“啊～对了一半，”莉莉低头给他看衣领，感觉脚下的东西迅速变大了，哦吼，西弗喜欢真空嘛？“上面没穿，下面只穿了丝袜哦。”

幸亏这时候咖啡上来了，西弗勒斯趁机猛喝了几口，不敢看莉莉的脸，可是等他抬起头，莉莉的杯子空了，人不见了。

随之而来的感触让西弗勒斯根本不敢动。

他腿间的硬挺早就难耐不已，莉莉钻到了茶座下面，有桌布挡着，倒是谁也看不到她。她轻轻地把他的袍子解开，那个会让她很开心的东西自动跳了出来。

用手轻轻地握住它，莉莉发现它的顶端已经有了透明的润滑，看来西弗也已经忍了很久了哦，莉莉愉快地想，伸出舌头轻轻地舔了一下顶端，把那液体勾入了嘴里。

西弗勒斯努力忍住不让自己出声，他握紧桌沿，假装喝咖啡。

她的舌头软软地沿着柱身一路往上，他粗大又狰狞，莉莉舔着那些爆出的血管青筋，还有顶端那一圈沟壑，感觉腿间也是一阵酥麻，她听到西弗勒斯粗重的呼吸，一边吸舔，一边用手上下抚慰着他。

努力把他含进嘴里，莉莉用嘴唇认真地讨好他，舌头舔着他的敏感，勾画着他的形状。把他完全吞进去对于她来说不太可能完成，顶到喉咙她才吃了他一半，顶到喉咙，莉莉感觉一阵想吐，赶紧把他吐出一点来。

“不要勉强，莉莉。”西弗勒斯低声说，他已经很舒服了。

莉莉根本不理他，用手背擦了擦眼泪，小嘴又一次卖力的吸吮了上去，西弗勒斯其实看不到莉莉的脸，但他能想象她楚楚可怜地擎着泪水，动作又那么的淫荡，捧着他的性器又舔又吸又吮，努力吞吐的样子。

这并不算完全是给他福利，莉莉的舌头摩擦着他的敏感点，用手上下摩挲这他的硬挺，她现在感觉自己已经湿透了，腿间一阵阵发痒，并不是只被男生触碰才会有快感情，她触摸他也有相同的效果。

她想要被他填满。

西弗勒斯也是这么想的，“莉莉，”西弗勒斯的声音变得沙哑，“我们去后面吧……”

帕笛芙茶馆的后面是卫生间，西弗勒斯几乎是把莉莉裹到袍子里带进了男生卫生间，然后他迅速闪身进了隔间。

“你这个贪吃的小姑娘，”他的手伸进她的宽大的T恤，里面果然什么都没有，小巧的乳尖已经硬了，被他一捏她就叫了起来，“嘘——我真该听你的，”他半认真地说，“在宿舍做到你求饶才对，干嘛跑到这找罪受，现在把姿势摆好，我们开始吧。”

一把褪下莉莉的裤子，打底丝袜的手感相当好，里面没有内裤，所以若隐若现能看到她饱满的形状，撕开腿间丝袜的感觉让西弗勒斯差点想要一杆到底，但他好歹忍住了。

他太大了会弄疼她，西弗勒斯一点一点顶入莉莉的两片濡湿花瓣间，挤出好多润滑，虽然她已经湿成一片，但还是有点疼，莉莉咬住嘴唇直到他开始挺动。

被闪电击中的感觉又来了，他打开她，把她塞得满满的，一下又一下，莉莉猛烈地喘息着，轻声哼着，哽咽着，他是极乐也是折磨，莉莉感觉自己在上升，他摇晃着天梯说：“我给你快乐，把你的灵魂给我。”

都给你，都给你，莉莉闭着眼睛摇晃着汗湿的红色长发，一双丰满的小白兔在她胸口蹦跳着，被他随意地揉捏着，她忍住几乎忍不住的呻吟，他的性器一下又一下顶着她最深处的软肉，顶住她的敏感旋转顶弄，来了来了，天堂大门马上就开。

可是，有点糟糕，莉莉喝咖啡喝的太快了，在第二次高潮的时候，她猛烈喷出来的不止是淫水，而是失禁，好丢脸，莉莉脑子乱七八糟地想，但西弗勒斯并不觉得。

“原来我的小花儿还会喷水，”西弗勒斯坏笑着等她平复下来，“你真的是最棒的女朋友！”

如果对(普通意义上的)约会再积极一点就更好了，他想。


End file.
